


As If by Destiny

by Kana (Adel)



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adel/pseuds/Kana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Between the two of them, things will always remain the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As If by Destiny

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Suggestion of Connection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/965074) by [poeticname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poeticname/pseuds/poeticname). 



> Could or could not take place in the same universe as "Suggestion of Connection," up to you. But go read that because IT'S SORT OF AWESOME.

The path to infirmary was one Mukahi could walk by heart. Not that his visits there were ever related to injury, as he wasn’t even on the frontline anymore. A fact he should be bitter about, really, what with his own childhood friend abandoning him for some kid no one had ever really noticed before. That had been a blow to both his pride and their friendship that he’d thought would never mend, but actually...

After seeing those two in battle together and Shishido’s smile after their first victory in a string of many, Mukahi had realized, for the first time in years, he was seeing a smile that was genuine. Shishido’s downward spiral hadn’t been something he’d missed, but Mukahi had always been too close and too involve to know just how bad and how far Shishido was falling. As partners, he hadn’t been able to help; all he’d been able to do was fall with him. But now that they were just comrades, their friendship was more like when they were kids. Mukahi couldn’t help but prefer it this way.

And Shishido’s new partner wasn’t that bad, either; despite how obnoxiously tall he was, he at least had enough smarts to be respectful towards his superiors in both rank and age. A welcomed change of pace from the brat that was currently the plaguing Mukahi’s life.

He sighed in frustration, putting that headache to the side in favor of making his grand entrance.

“Hey, Yuushi, have you heard?” Mukahi didn’t bother to knock as he made himself at home, unsurprised to see Oshitari lounging in the only comfortable chair, reading one of his trashy novels. From the familiar looking cover, it was one his friend had read enough times that Mukahi had no reason to feel guilty over pulling him away from it.

“About what, Gakuto?” Oshitari bookmarked his place while Mukahi pulled up a chair, the familiarity of their routine unconsciously relaxing him. Despite all the changes they’ve endured recently, he could count on this to always be the same.

“Well…” He paused for dramatic effect, savoring that he’d finally beaten Oshitari’s cousin to the punch of juicy new gossip. “That new trainee at the Seigaku base. Turns out they’re already putting him a Jaeger; apparently he’s super compatible with one of their pilots.”

“Oh? Which one?”

“Uh, what’s his name.” He could remember the pilot’s face, but his name stayed just out of his reach. It’d been inconsequential the few times they’d met, and his scowl deepened when Oshitari stayed quiet, refusing to magically know who Mukahi was referring to. “The loud one. Bit younger than us.”

“Momoshirou.” A hint of interest slipped by Oshitari’s poker face, and Mukahi rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, him.” Really, what did Oshitari find so fascinating about that guy? It was kind of funny and kind of embarrassing.

Oshitari tilted his head curiously. “I thought he already had a partner?”

“So did I. Guess things weren’t working so well for them.” Mukahi regretted the words the moment he spoke them, and he prayed that Oshitari wouldn’t take that as invitation to switch topics.

“Speaking of-”

“Don’t even start, Yuushi.” Mukahi cut him off quickly, and suddenly sitting didn’t appeal to him anymore. Without any patients to ask about, he paced around Oshitari’s desk, eyes searching for something to use as a distraction.

A sigh warned him of what he knew was coming. “Gakuto.” It was just his name said in a tone he’d heard a million times, so why did it always get to him? It made him feel guilty, like a child caught doing something he shouldn’t.

“OK, fine! You’re worse than Taki, you know that?.” Oshitari was such an asshole sometimes, he thought, buying himself time by leafing through some papers he’d snatched off of the desk. Boring medical information that was probably confidential, so it was a good thing that he wasn’t actually reading it. The strange reluctance the topic caused bothered him; it wasn’t a big deal or anything, so talking about it shouldn’t be this hard. “Our training is going OK, I guess. Don’t tell Hiyoshi this, it’d go right to his dumb head, but he’s not so bad once he shuts up about defeating all the Kaiju ever.” Which had been less and less, lately. Mukahi wasn’t sure if his new partner had just finally gotten the hint that no one cared or if he himself was just getting more tolerant of it. “The commander…” He dropped pretense and glanced up at Oshitari, watching his face carefully. “He wants us to do a test Drift tomorrow.”

“And Atobe supports it?” The lack of a reaction disappointed him. Mukahi frowned, the papers in his hands crinkling.

“Yeah.”

“Almost a month ahead of schedule.” As if he didn’t know. “You two are progressing quickly.” As if he needed to be reminded. “Congratulations.” As if he wanted to hear that.

Even with a stack of loose papers thrown at his face and skewing his glasses, Oshitari’s expression refused to change. It pissed him off and he was half tempted to punch the bastard. “What are you congratulating me on? God, for a genius you’re so dumb sometimes!” He made sure to kick the chair he’d been using as he stormed out, slamming the door just to disrupt Oshitari’s life a fraction as much as his own felt at the moment. Mukahi swore he wouldn’t give him the time of day if Oshitari tried to run after him, but as usual, no one took chase.

Good. He didn’t want Oshitari to come after him, because nothing was suppose to change between them.

* * *

“I’m surprised you’re so calm about this.” Atobe noted over his flute of champagne, boldly observing Oshitari over the quaint dining table. Oshitari himself could only shrug.

“Really, I don’t see why everyone’s making such a fuss over it. Despite their differences, they make a good team, and the way they fight together is so well suited for the new Jaeger you ordered that it seems predestined, don’t you think?” He leered, looking every bit the romantic that believed in such crap as destiny. Surely he didn’t expect Atobe to be fooled so easily.

“Actually, that model was made for a different pair; it took some incentive for Hiyoshi to adapt to it, but it wasn’t anything I couldn’t offer him.” There wasn’t anything he couldn’t offer anyone, but some people were a little more difficult than others, and Hiyoshi was one such person. Even if he couldn’t see it, he knew he’d piqued Oshitari’s curiosity.

“Oh? I wasn’t aware you were resigning so soon.” Atobe laughed, equal parts charmed and annoyed.

“Don’t be coy, Oshitari, as if anyone could lead this base as well as I.” He tilted his head to better catch the weak lighting in his private room; if Oshitari wanted to speak between the lines, then Atobe needed to look the part. “Ironically enough, all it took was the same offer that you refused.” The sudden pressure in the air did nothing to deter him from twisting the knife just a little bit more. “But I’m sure you’ve figured that out already.”

“It’s quite obvious, you know.” Oshitari’s voice was pinched in a way Atobe doubted anyone else had heard. “Hiyoshi is a strong pilot and a fine person; there’s nothing to object to.”

“Good, because after they successfully Drift tomorrow, an objection is no longer an option.” So this is it, Atobe thought, this is your last chance.

“It’s almost like you want me to.” Oshitari smirked over the rim of his glass before downing the rest of his champagne, no doubt unappreciative of its fine taste.

“This isn’t one of your books. It’s more that I don’t want you to have any regrets.”

For a moment, it seemed like Oshitari was reconsidering the final window of opportunity Atobe had so graciously offered. “As tempting as it is… If I let him Drift with me, I’d never be able to forgive myself for what it’d do him.”

“This noble, selfless side of you isn’t very becoming.”

Oshitari laughed, silky and mirthless. “I know, it’s such a dreadful looking thing.”


End file.
